If You Would Stay Beside Me
by Wonderland.Daydreams
Summary: This is a serious of Hiccstrid drabbles from their engagement, to marriage, to little Hiccups, and beyond. The "what ifs" answered and more. [Hicctsrid] Post!HTTYD2!AU
1. If You Would Stay Beside Me

**Full Summary:** **"I'll swim and sail on savage seas, with ne'er a fear of drowning, and gladly ride the waves of life,... if you will marry me**" Hiccup loves his Astrid Hofferson, and he wants her to be his, forever. **[Hiccstrid**] [Ye Be Warned: Contains lots of feels, lots of fluff.**]**********

* * *

Hiccup paced nervously, muttering incoherent words to himself. Toothless watched nearby, worried and cofused. His best friend only paces when he's anxious and nervous. But what could he be nervous about? Toothless walked up cautiously to his rider. He nudged him. Hiccup turned his head and saw a worried Toothless staring at him. He scoffed at himself.

"It's okay bud. I'm fine, just a little, panicky. That's all." Hiccup said, patting his dragon. Toothless warbled in agreement and licked his friend. Hiccup groaned and began to wipe it off. He laughed lightly, "Toothless, you know that doesn't wash out!"

Toothless made a laughing noise and another voice joined in. Hiccup turned to see his mother. Cloudjumper was beside her and Toothless instantly sat up, eyes dilating. He bounded up to his recent friend and they entertained themselves. Valka, Hiccup's mother, walked up to her son.

"Wha's ta matter dear? It's only a dance and feast. The great Chief of Berk should be enjoying himself, especially with tha girl." Valka insisted. Hiccup sighed and nodded.

"I know, mom. But, that's the thing. I, I want to do something special for her tonight, but... I don't know how." Hiccup admitted, stuttering. He fiddled with a small, wooden box. It was beautifully crafted with intricate Norse symbols. Valka gasped at the sight, knowing its meaning. She looked at her son warmly.

"You'll be a great husband, Hiccup. She loves ya dearly, and I've seen tah way she looks a' yah. There's nothing t' be scared of." Valka comforted. She placed her hand in the back of her only child's head. She looked at him with loving eyes. She was proud of her son.

"I'm not scared. I don't know how, that's the problem. I don't want to screw it up for her. She deserves better." The proud mother hugged her son. She pulled back and curled her fingers under his chin.

She sighed, taking a feel breath, "Remember the song yah father sang t' me?" Hiccup nodded. Valka continued, "Yah father was nervous as well when he proposed to me. But then he used that song, and I couldn't say no. The look in his eyes, it was love. Pure love." Hiccup stared at his mother wide-eyed.

"You don't mean,..." Hiccup stuttered.

"Yes, my dear. Now, hurry up and ask her t' dance. I'll have a word with Gobber." She walked Hiccup back inside and the volume instantly grew. He smiled nervously and walked off to look for Astrid. His mother beamed at him and sauntered over to her friend.

The blacksmith smiled at her. He greeted loudly, "Valka! Were just talking 'bout yah!" Valka laughed and sat with her life-long friend.

"Were ya now? Gobber, I need yah help." Gobber chuckled and drank his ale merrily.

"With wha?"

"Hiccup wants to ask Astrid for her hand, tonight."

"Ya want me t' talk t' the boy? I'm afraid he's as stubborn as his father." His voice lowered when he thought of his best friend. He still misses him, even after a year.

"No! I already talked t' him. I told him to use Stoick's and I's song."

"Yah don't mean...? Oi! Great Odin's beard. Ya want me t' ask the band t' play it for the boy?" Valka nodded and Gobber sat up. He hobbled over to then lively band.

Valka smiled and turned around. She searched for her son. She finally spotted her boy at the corner. Astrid was standing with him talking. Valka smiled wider. She knew the plan would work.

Meanwhile, Hiccup was talking to Astrid awkwardly.

"Hi Astrid."

"Hey Hiccup. Where were you? You sorta disappeared after your speech. Are you alright?" Astrid asked with concern. She loved that boy deeply, but sometimes he would get under her skin and drive her worried.

"Yeah, I'm good. Just a little panicky about, well, everything."

"Well that sums it up!" Astrid shoved playfully. Hiccup half-heartedly glared at her.

"Hey, that's my line. Get your own." They laughed and sipped their ale quietly, enjoying each other's company. Then Hiccup heard a familiar tune. He peered through the room to see Gobber and his mother dancing, to the song. Hiccup sighed and tried to gather his courage. He looked back at Astrid.

"Dance with me." He asked. He took her hand and pulled he through the crowd.

"Um, alright then." Astrid said curiously. Hiccup never wanted to dance. He says he was a horrible dancer before his prosthetic, and now he says he's even worse. But Astrid thinks otherwise. She's seen Hiccup maneuvered over the rockiest terrain gracefully and with ease. He was easily the fastest out of the group. She thinks Hiccup is just afraid about messing up.

They finally reached the dance floor. Now a few more couples joined in. Hiccup pulled her to the middle and held out his forearm to her. Astrid laughed and joined in.

She knew this song was important to him. She's heard him sing the song and bob his heard and hum the rhythm. She knew the song by heart know, and she want surprised to see him singing it softly and slowly as the steady beat.

"I'll swim and sail on savage seas, with ne'er a fear of drowning, and gladly ride the waves of life, if you will marry me. No scorching sun, nor freezing cold will stop me on my journey, if you will promise me your heart..." Hiccup sang sweetly. His voice was low and sincere as they danced together. Hiccup turned Astrid as she carries on the betrothal song.

"And love me for eternity. My dearest one, my darling dear, your mighty words astound me. But I've no need of mighty deeds when I feel your arms around me." The pace soon picked up and they stepped and twirled to the beat.

"But I would bring you rings of gold! I'd even sing you poetry. And I would keep you from all harm if you would stay beside me." Hiccup sang louder, laughing at their speed. Astrid hopped over Hiccup's back leg and he spinned her around him.

"I have no need for rings of gold, I care not for your poetry. I only want your hand to hold." Astrid sang happily. She saw the joy in Hiccup's eyes as they danced together. They were in their own world. They were content. They were happy and together.

"I only want you near me!" Hiccup sang merrily. They laughed as they singed together, the beat at its fastest yet.

"To love and kiss, to hold sweetly! For the dancing and the dreaming! Through all life's sorrows and delights, I'll keep your love beside me! I'll swim and sail on savage seas, with ne'er a fear of drowning! And gladly ride the waves of life..." Hiccup broke apart and watched Astrid intensively. She was breathing heavily and was eyed Hiccup curiously. Hiccup smiled soft and knelt down on his good leg. He brought out his wooden box. He gulped nervously and held it up for her to see.

Astride gasped at him. She was wide-eyed and had a hand over her mouth. She froze and stared at him. Emotions were swimming through her lively blue eyes. He smirked to himself to see the Astrid Hofferson shocked. He opened the box, and said the last words of the song.

"If you will marry me." Astrid gasped louder and, by Odin's hand, a tear slipped. She collapsed down with him and cupped his cheeks. Hiccup had a tear as well, and Astrid wiped it away. She started to nod vigorously and gave a watery smile.

"Yes. Yes I'll marry you!" She whispered. Hiccup smirked widely and kissed her hard. Astrid gladly returned it and she started to laugh. They broke swift and they stood up. Hiccup shakily placed the ring on her fingers.

It was a gorgeous ring. It was black and held a single gem in the middle. A pearl. Astrid remembered fondly of a memory. She was looking for food and she had found a clam. In it was a pearl. She gave it to Hiccup as a sign of affection. It was the same pearl. But it was dyed a blue, the color of her eyes.

They embraced each other and the crowd cheered. Their Chief finally found his partner.

Some shouted, "By Thor's grace, bout time!" Hiccup knew it was Gobber. There was shouts and hollering and whooping and the clinking of mugs.

The newly engaged couple soon broke apart from their embrace and they turned to see their closest friend a and family.

Their dragons, Toothless mostly, howled in approval. Astrid's parents were crying and cheering loudly. They were obviously proud of their eldest child, their only daughter they always knew she would marry a famous clan. Valka smiled knowingly and nudged Gobber who was trying not to cry. Their friends cheered. Fishlegs smiling, the twins shoving each other and Snotlout rolling his eyes, but secretly smiling. He knew his cousin deserved it.

Hiccup smiled and blushed. He didn't expect this much of a turn out. Astrid was laughing and nudging him. She whispered into his ear, "Your father would probably laughing at your embarrassment right now. He would be proud." Hiccup nodded and looked up. Their was still a hole from the attack in the ceiling, and Hiccup could see the stars and the night sky.

He whispered back, "I know." He paused for a moment. Then he said three little words to his fiancée, "I love you."

And she happily returned the favor. All was well in Berk. All was at peace.

* * *

**I'm sorry if there was many other fan-fic like this, but I jut had to write one. I'm in love with the song and I just totally ship Hiccstrid ya know? ;)**

**Thank-you all for the positive feedback. It makes my toes curl in happiness. Hehe. You guys are the bomb dot com!**

**Remember to review and favorite.**


	2. Hold On Till Landing

**Full Summary: "Hiccup! I'm gonna murder you if you don't come back in here!" Brilliant, yet nerve-wracking news come into the Haddock household. I wonder how Hiccup will take it? [Hiccstrid] [Ye be warned: Contains lots of feels, lots of fluff]**

* * *

"Hiccup! I'm gonna murder you if you don't come back in here!" Astrid yelled furiously. She was currently scavenging throughout the new newlywed's house. Well, it wasn't entirely new. It was actually Hiccup's home, the Chief's house. He and his mother have been living their ever since the battle where Stoick took his last breath. Astrid had recently moved in with them after they married three months ago.

In a word, the couple have been busy. Very busy.

Astrid heard her husband's footsteps and the clinking of metal on the worn wooden floors. She rolls her eyes and placed her hands on hips as he appeared in the bedroom's doorway. His forehead was covered in beads of sweat and his face and hands were red. He obviously just came from the Forge.

"I really don't see the need I use such a threat. I mean, I'm your husband for Thor's sake! I'm the damn Chief of Berk!" Hiccup whined. He glared at half-heartedly to his new wife and quickly walked to her. She was by the window over-looking the lively village. Hiccup placed a quick peck on her cheek, trying to rid of her annoyance of him. It worked thankfully. But, Astrid wouldn't forget about his tardiness, so she punched him on the shoulder. Hiccup groaned.

"You didn't have to do that." He complained, rubbing his already bruised shoulder. Astrid just smiled at him and laughed at his childlike antics.

"That's for being late, Chief." Hiccup sighed and knew what was coming. Astrid quickly kissed his nose. Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"Let me guess, that's for everything else." He said dryly. Astrid nodded and a small smile played on her lips. Hiccup smiled back. He always loved making Astrid smile. It's a tough thing to do unless it came to him and Stormfly.

"So, you called M'lady?" Hiccup asked. He wrapped his arms around his wife's waist and rested his head on her shoulder. He perched there watching the mingling Vikings walk about their daily lives.

"Um, yeah. I, I have a question for ya." Astrid started. She was nervous. She had just discovered the news this morning and she had no idea how to break it to her husband. It's unpredictable on how he handles surprising matters, especially matters as big as this.

"Ask away. Just try to hurry because I'm needed at a meeting at Mead Hall soon." Hiccup replied. Astrid inhaled a large breath and went for it.

"What do you think of having a new person in our house?" Silence.

"Um, you want someone to move in here with us?" Hiccup asked curiously. He had never heard his wife say something as vague as that before. She was normally clear and went to the point.

"Well, in a way, yes. But they would already be living here before they actually came." Astrid said. She looked at her husband's expression. Blankness. That's not good.

"How would that be possible? I'm mean, they wouldn't be here without actually moving here. What are you getting at?" Astrid sighed in annoyance. Her husband can be so clueless sometimes. She turned and placed his hand in her stomach and raised an eyebrow. He looked weirdly at her. Astrid huffed indignantly.

"What if we were the ones that brought him or her into the world?" Hiccup eyes widen and realization struck him like a brick. His mouth hung wide open, gaping at his wife.

"Y-you, mean..."

"Yes. I'm pregnant." Hiccup froze. He clutched unto his wife for support and hobbled to the bed. He sat down and he looked at his hands blankly.

"H-how long?"

"About a month along. I found out this morning. I've been sick in he mornings these last weeks so I went to Elder Gothi. She had me drink this tea and, that's that." Astrid said. She sat with her husband. He still hasn't shown any sign of emotion. Astrid started to worry and frown. "How do you feel about this? Are, are you okay with, this."

"I, I don't know. I'm just, shocked. I thought it would be, well, longer. I didn't know it'll happen that fast." Hiccup admitted he rubbed his neck and looked up at Astrid. She had her eyes closed. She was thinking.

"Are, are you happy that I'm pregnant?" She asked softly. She brought her knees to her chest and hugged her knees. Hiccup sighed.

"I am. Trust me Astrid I'm ecstatic about it."

"Then what is it?"

"I'm, I'm afraid I'll shut it out like my dad did with me. I, I want our child to know that I'm proud of him, but I'm afraid I'll push him away. I want, I want to be the best dad that he, or she, deserves." Hiccup said thoughtfully. It had always been a fear for him to be the worst parent. He knows how it feels to feel neglected, ignored. He doesn't want his kid to feel like he's disappointed in him. He wants his child, or children, to feel loved and that they're proud of them.

"Oh, Hiccup. You'll be a great father. I just know it. You're so kind, thoughtful, and compassionate. You care so much about the dragons, your mom, the village, everyone. I know our rascal will adore you. I have faith in you."

"You mean our little girl." Hiccup said. He chuckled lightly when Astrid shoved him playfully. "Thanks, Astrid. I'm lost without you."

"No shit! Me and Toothless are the only ones keeping you from wondering off to some new unexplored land. And no, it's a boy. I can feel it."

"I'm not that needy am I? No, I always wanted a girl, so it'll be a girl."

"Who put you in charge Mr. Needy?"

"Um, the Elder?" Hiccup and Astrid laughed at their bantering. Hiccup wrapped his arms around his wife and kissed her congratulations. She was now carrying their child. Astrid smiled into the kiss. When they broke apart, they had a daunting question. Over their heads.

"What are we going to tell the mothers? When for that matter?" Hiccup asked nervously. He was really terrified of Astrid's mother. She was a strong, proud shield-maiden who could easily kick Hiccup's arse. "Odin's beard, your father!" Now that's a man who can easily beat ya into a pulp.

"Hmm, how about at the Mead Hall? Before dinner?" Astrid supplied. Hiccup nodded and tried to calm his breathing. It finally dawned on him, he was going to suffer through eight more months if agonizing misery. Thor help him!

All was well in Berk. Well, almost. Sadly, our fellow hero was undergoing a panic attack.

* * *

**Wow guys. Just, wow! I did not expect that kind of feedback from my first HTTYD story. Thats amazing guys! Thank-you so much for all of that positive reviews and favorites and follows. It really made my day. You guys are the bomb dot com. Oh the feels I have right now. Hehe. ;)**

**Remember to review &amp; favorite. Thanks again!**


	3. Luck of the Pot

**Full Summary: "I'm telling you, it's gonna be a girl." "Who's the one carry the babe? Um, me! I would know these things. It's a boy." Time to pick out some Viking names for the soon heir-to-be. [Hiccstrid] [Ye be warned: Contains lots of feels, lots of fluff.]**

* * *

"I'm telling you, it's gonna be a girl. So we should be thinking of girl names!" Hiccup argued. They were in the Mead Hall eating their supper. It's been seven months since Astrid and him announced their soon-to-be heir. Thankfully, the parents were happy and proud and didn't beat Hiccup's arse. They were glad, really. They had began to wonder if they'll have any children at their rate.

Thank the gods their prayers were answered.

"Who's the one who's carrying the babe? Um, me! I would know these things. It's a boy." Astrid fired right back. She was growing irritated of this topic of which gender it'll be. Hiccup always wanted a baby girl but Astrid knows it'll be a boy. They've been arguing it for the while seven months since they've known. Let's say the village has grown quite tired of it.

"Ugh, not again! Why can't you guy pick names already?" Tuffnut complained. He was the only bachelor still out there and he plans on keeping it this way. He doesn't want to go through what the other couples are.

"Yeah, why not just choose a boy and girl name?" Fishlegs offered hopefully. He hated to see his friends fight. It gets rather deadly know Hiccup can throw a punch and tackle. Even more so when Astrid has an axe at hand.

"Because it's going to be a girl!" Hiccup exclaimed. He crossed his arms and glared at his fuming wife. She returned the favor and they began their common state contest. It wasn't anything new really.

"Let's just pick out two names? Alright? I'm getting tired of being right with you." Astrid said. She raised an eyebrow as if she challenging him to challenge herself. Astrid easily won.

"Fine," Hiccup grumbled, "but it's a girl." Everyone groaned and muttered curses.

"Any suggestions?" Astrid asked her friends. They perked up quickly at the thought of naming their babe.

"Crusher!"

"Puffnut!"

"Bibble!"

"Charcoal!" Everyone turned their heads to Fishlegs. They stared at him weirdly. Fishlegs wasn't the one to have, brunt names.

"No, definitely no, nah, maybe." Hiccup said. Everyone groaned.

"You guys are so picky. Later." Tuffnut called as he left the Hall. A murmur of agreement came as each of their friends left. Now it was only the Chief and his wife.

"Spyker?" Astrid suggested.

"No, too, violent."

"What do ya mean too violent! We're Vikings!"

"Yeah, but I don't want to be calling 'Spyker'. Kallee?"

"Maybe. Druant?"

"Better, but sounds like runt. Yaspen?"

"No. Sounds like yelp."

"Well, we're screwed. Look, I promised the Elder I'll find some lichen for her so I better go before it's too late." Hiccup said.

"That's it! Lyken. Sounds tough, not too violent and simple." Astrid yelled happily. Hiccup pondered the name.

"Yeah, that could work, but we're having a girl. So we need girl names."

"Fine, whatever makes you sleep at night. I really liked the name Kallee. Maybe spice it up a bit?"

"Hmm, Hallee?"

"You just changed the first letter! Ya know what, I'm done for the night. I'm heading home. You better be back before the moon's high." Astrid yawned. She stood up and kissed her husband goodnight, sauntering to their house on the hill. Such a long ways.

"What am I going to do, Toothless?" Hiccup asked his dragon. The once sleeping dragon raised his head and opened a sleepy eye. He shook his head and turned the other way, ignoring his rider and best friend.

"Not you to!" Hiccup whined. It always seemed like the gods were against him.

And they were, because the chain swung south to north.[1]

All was well at Berk. All was finally at peace.

* * *

**Okay, I would like to clear up some things. All the one-shots I've done these past days are a series. If You Would Stay Beside Me, being the first and Hold on Till Landing being the second. This one-shot is the third. I don't know how many I'll do, but I know they'll be more.**

**Again, thank-you for all the support and reviews. They really make my day. Sorry if this one was short. But it's there nonetheless!**

**[1] If you watched OUAT, you'll know what I mean. Otherwise, if you don't. Ill explain a little of it. There is this enchanted necklace that was given to Ruth, Charming's mother. It tells the gender of the baby if you hold your palm underneath and let it swing. Now I won't tell which means which. If you read in-between the lines, then you'll know.**

**Remember to review &amp; favorite!**


	4. Deep Breaths Milady

**Full Summary: "Take deep breaths, deep breath. Come on, push!" "Hiccup, you're not help, nor are you moving the tree." Oh, Hiccup, you can be so clueless during operations and deliveries. I wonder how this will end? [Hiccstrid] [Ye be Warned: Contains lots of feels, lots of fluff.]**

* * *

"Take deep breaths, deep breaths. Come on, push!" Hiccup encouraged. Astrid glared at her husband as she watched from the ground. He was at the academy again. Her husband and the other teachers were trying to move a fallen tree out of the arena.

Last night they had a horrible storm. One of Berk's worst. Of course there'll be damage, so when they woke up this morning to find the arena damaged, they weren't surprised. Instead, Hiccup rounded up Snotlout, Tuffnut and Ruffnut to move the tall tree. Fishlegs was currently watching the real trainees in the Mead Hall. He had the harder job- as it seems- but he didn't seem to mind. He actually seemed to enjoy the children.

"Do ya know how heavy this is?" Ruffnut complained. They were trying to push the tree up and have it fall back into the forest beyond, but the tree wouldn't budge.

"I'm trying aren't I?" Hiccup replied. He was breathing heavily as he pushed against the tree. All the riders were standing on their dragons, besides Hiccup, pushing and shoving. It was quite dangerous considering they could slip and fall. But they're Vikings, it's an occupational hazard.

"I give up. Why can't we have the dragons blast it to bits?" Snotlout groaned.

"I already told you, it'll just start a fire! Now push. Come on, I thought ya were Vikings!" The adults reluctantly complied and pushed. The tree slightly nudged.

"Wow, that's a full morning's work. And that's all we did? We're losing our edge." Tuffnut huffed. Barf and Belch nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I mean, we should've been done by now." Ruffnut added. Every nodded their head in agreement. Hiccup rolled his eyes and sighed deeply. He sure is stress by now.

"Hiccup! Maybe you try cutting it up into section and cut it even more for firewood. It'll be more useful and conservative otherwise." Astrid yelled from below.

"Wow, Hiccup, she sure made you stupid." Snotlout snickered. Hiccup gladly ignored his comment and flew down to his wife. He hopped of Toothless and stood in front of his wife.

"You think I would've done that before-hand?"

"No, not really. You've been distracted lately." Astrid admitted while absent-mindedly rubbing her now large stomach. The bump was certainly noticed now considering that the baby is due soon. Astrid is not looking forward to the pain, that's for sure. And Hiccup is not looking forward to it either. He knows he'll just faint.

"Well, you know." Hiccup said awkwardly. He rubbed his head and whispered, "The baby is due any day and I'm freaking out." Astrid promptly whacked his shoulder.

"Stop being such a wuss and man up-Viking up! The village needs you right now before winter sets in, and we still have to get more supplies before it gets too cold. The village and I have been giving you some grace because of the baby and all, but this isn't your first time doing this. We need you right now, Hiccup." Astrid ranted. she was tired of her husband using "the baby" excuse. She didn't; why should he?

"You're right."

"Of course I am. So cut up the tree and get moving! You already wasted a morning and ya only got so many hours left before the sun sets." Hiccup nodded and jumped back on Toothless. The dragon made a groaning sound. He didn't like the tree that much anymore.

"Come on, Bud. Let's get this show on the road."

* * *

Astrid didn't see her husband and the others until late that night at the Mead Hall. When they came in, they were covered in dirt, scratches, and were exhausted. They were clearly not happy with their chief right now.

"If I ever agree to help Hiccup again with a 'small' problem, please punch me and remind not to. I'm hurt, very hurt!" Tuffnut said with a grudged voice.

"I will gladly do so insignificant brother. He didn't even lift a nail when it came to the cutting part. The only thing he did was be annoying and obnoxious. I wonder where he got that from?" Ruffnut teased. She snickered when Tuffnut glared at her and mumbled some colorful words.

"So, did ya get it done?" Fishlegs asked. By looking at his tired, grumpy friends, he's glad he was asked to help the kids.

"Yeah, barely. Hiccup! Why couldn't you listen to Astrid sooner!" Snotlout sneered. Hiccup just rolled his eyes and trudged past him.

"Whose idea was it to push the tree over, Mr. Viking Brawn?" Hiccup asked. Snotlout blushed red and the twins chuckled at their friend's embarrassment. Astrid just whacked the both of them.

"Hey! You're only supposed to do that to your husband." Snotlout whinned as he gingerly held his now red shoulder. Astrid promptly whacked him again.

"Oh stop being a wimp! Both of ya knock it off." Astrid scolded. Snotlout turned his back on the couple and faced the twins who were still laughing at him. Which cause the three of them to get into a bickering war. Fishlegs just ignored the whole table and continued to read on with his book. Astrid looked at her husband. Hiccup stared back.

"Are they really having another staring contest?" Ruffnut asked. Everyone groaned and walked away from the couple, knowing where this was headed.

"Wow, I didn't know we could draw a crowd." Hiccup said sarcastically. Astrid went in for another smack of the shoulder, but Hiccup surprisingly caught her wrist. Astrid raised an eyebrow.

"Since when could you do that?"

"Um, uh, now I guess?" Hiccup answered while shrugging his shoulders.

"Listen, Hiccup, what's gotten into your head recently. Don't give me any of the 'baby' excuses, and man up." Hiccup sighed. he hated it when Astrid did this to him.

"Well, then I can;t really say anything then."

"Huh, you're really scared about our baby, aren't you?"

"What gave that away?" Astrid rolled her eyes, "I'm serious though Astrid! I'm freaking out about the little, thing, inside of you. What if you get hurt? What if she gets hurt? What if you both-"

"Hiccup! That's your problem. You need to stop worrying about the 'what if's'. You're not facing this alone, you know? I'll be facing it the same way as you. We can do this together, alright?" Hiccup closed his eyes and nodded. Astrid continued, "Besides, you mean if 'he' gets hurt?"

"Fine, whatever." Hiccup turned back to eating his food. Astrid just sat there, staring at her husband. How on earth, did she end up with a guy like him? He's too good for her sometimes. They continued their blissful silence. Then the gods grew bored with the peacefulness and decided to intervene.

"ARRRGH!" All heads turned to the couple's table. Astrid currently clutching her stomach and shut her eyes tightly. Another scream was heard. Hiccup faced his wife with wide eyes of concern, and, yes, fear.

"The...the baby. It's...coming." Astrid breathed. Another yelp of pain was heard and soon everyone was surrounded the couple. Hiccup was frozen, then he went into auto-pilot. He carefully picked up his wife and ran through the crowd, with Toothless close behind. He soon mounted the dragon, clutching unto his wife, and they flew to the Elder's house.

It was a long, tiring, and loud night. Then a wail was heard.

* * *

**Hey guys! Sorry if it's been forever. I know you'll hate me after this, so please, no axes or torches. And don't aim for the face!**

**So, this is the fourth installment of my one-shot serious. There should be at least 3-5 more after this one. So stay tuned!**

**Oh, and I decided to place all of the one-shots in one place. Much easier to handle and read. :)**

**Remember to review, favorite, &amp; follow! :)**


	5. A Name to Entitle

**Full Summary:**** "Okay, so what are we going to name him?" "You mean our little girl?" Time to give a cute babe a name. And time to get our nerves under control. And laughter. [Hiccstrid] [Ye be warned: Contains lots of feels, lots of fluff.]**

* * *

"Okay, so what are we going to name him?" Astrid asked tiredly. It had been a long night. Many hours of pain, pushing, and screaming. Hiccup surprisingly didn't faint. But he did turn green in the face at the sight of the amount of blood. The gods won't just let the image out yet. He still shivers uncomfortable.

"You mean our little girl!" He asked cheekily. He still won't give up on the fact that he may be a girl. Even if they already checked. Vikings have stubbornness issues of course, the Chief being the worst.

"Hiccup, I'm too tired for this. You're wrong, not the first time I might add, get over it. Our baby is a he. Maybe we can get a girl..."

"Maybe? We will." Hiccup insisted. Astrid glared at him. Hiccup has seen this glare before, but never this intense.

"Okay, okay. Maybe. So, Milady, what shall we name him?" Hiccup asked curiously. He heard a couple of names from the others. Some were, intense, others were mocking. Very mocking.

Astrid pondered this with her newborn son in her arms. She has been torn between so many names. She had liked a lot of their parent's suggestion. Her father suggested Arguan, her mother Vekein, and Hiccup's mother Hatchet. They were all great, strong names, but they didn't feel right. She thought of joking names Hiccup thought of, mocking his friend's choices. She laughed quietly to herself. She sighed.

She didn't know, but then she did. She remembered a specific night not too long ago. A common night full of fighting and bantering. She smiled and whispered it into Hiccup's ear.

Hiccup smiled knowingly.

"I knew you'll choose that one. Ever since that night, it just stuck. I bet it had to do with my eyes huh?"

Astrid rolled her eyes looked at her sleeping son. He had his father's everything. Almost an exact replica of him. Auburn hair, awkward, well, everything, lanky arms and legs, angular jaw and faint freckles under his eyes and nose.

His eyes, however, were his mother's. A startling sky blue. Astrid beamed when she first saw his eyes. He knew he would be remembered by their intensity. He would remembered because of her eyes. It made her feel all the more prouder.

"So, we have a named babe?"

"Yeah. Yeah we do." Hiccup whispered in awe. His child reminded him so much of himself. He felt the onslaught of emotion overwhelm him. He sighed furiously and started to pace around. Astrid watched this sudden change of emotions.

"Hiccup, what's wrong? Our child, he's fine. He's a strong babe." Astrid encouraged.

"That's it though. He may look promising but he might not be. He might be a disappointment like me and I'll be like my stubborn father and ignore him. I'll be the anger, disappointed father that he was most of the times instead of the caring one I want I be. I don't want to make my father's mistakes. I don't want, ugh! This is so messed up." Hiccup ranted. Each word growing louder and louder, until it dropped to a whimper. Astrid was shocked by his sudden outburst. She had a feeling one was coming, but she didn't know it'll be like this. She thought he'll use his smart-arse comments and sarcasm.

"Hiccup. You are anything but like your father. Well, you're both stubborn as a mule, but so is every Haddock. Anyway, you're kind, and caring, and thoughtful. I've seen the way you look at him. You care too much to ignore him. Your father was grieving. Though he was wrong to push you away, it wasn't out of pure hatred. He loved your mother so much, and you're jut like her. And remember after the battle with the Red Death, he was so kind and caring and he was _better_. Hiccup, you'll be a great father." Hiccup stopped. He sighed. He hated it when Astrid was right. Which- unfortunately for him- happened a lot.

"You're right. Okay. Thanks Astrid."

"Good. Now stop pacing and man up. You'll wake the baby." They chuckled together.

* * *

"Hey, look, it's the Chief and his wife. With their babe!" Someone one in the growing crowd called. Cheers erupted from the crowd as the couple stepped on a makeshift stage thanks to Gobber. It was time to present the babe for his naming ceremony and the assignment of god-parents. Since it was the heir, it was even a bigger ceremony.

"Eh! Quiet it down ya hogs. Odin's beard, ya wake ta baby!" Gobber yowled. Silence, then laughter. They all knew it was a joke he always made. He turned to the Chief. His eyes shine with pride. "Hiccup. Take eh away."

Hiccup nodded and smiled in gratitude. He swore he saw a tear from his prior mentor and father-like figure.

"Um, hello Vikings. Lovely day, bit chilly." Hiccup started off nervously. A few snickers were heard, mostly from the twins and Snotlout. "So, you guys are all gathered here for my first-born. Gotta admit, I'm glad I didn't faint when he was born days ago." More snickers were heard and Astrid shoved him. She glared half-heartedly at him and handed him over the gurgling babe. She nodded and they turned back to the crowd.

"So, Berk has a new heir. I'm sure he'll hear great stories about our stubbornness, occupational hazards, my clumsiness, and Astrid's infamous punching and arse-whopping." Laughter was surging through the crowd again. Hiccup was just too awkward.

"So, I'm glad to present our male heir," he was cut off by a "Astrid told ya so!", courtesy of Tuffnut. Astrid smirked. Hiccup just rolled his eyes and continued. "I'm proud to present our male heir of Berk, Lyken Stoick Haddock the first. And we are also proud to present his gods-parents." He turned to Astrid.

"Gobber the Belch as his proud gods-father and Valka Haddock as the gods-mother." Gobber and Valka smiled at each other. Gobber blew loudly into a rag and laughter once again rang through the applauding crowd.

Hiccup and Astrid smiled proudly at their now named son, Lyken. Yes, he was named after a plant Hiccup was asked to fetch for the Elder, but they both decided to honor her for her help- she had indeed aided them countless times before. The Elder knew this and she smiled knowingly at the couple. She was proud of the chief. She knew that the fishbone-like, sarcastic outcast would become one of the greatest chiefs that Berk ever had- like his father before him, and maybe better.

All was at Berk for the time being. Most knew of the trouble was yet to be brought by the new heir- mostly the Elder. So peace was only temporary.

* * *

**Hey lucky readers. Two updates in one day! Woot-woot!**

**Remember to review, follow &amp; favorite! :D**


	6. A Babysitter Is to Be Needed

**Full Summary:**** It's been a year since Lyken has been born, and its been a busy and long one at that. With the Freeze coming upon Berk once again, Hiccup and Astrid are busy as ever. So, a babysitter is to be found... [Hiccstrid] [Ye Be Warned: Contains lots of feels, lots of fluff.]**

* * *

"Astrid, admit it! We need help!" Hiccup begged. He and his stubborn wife were currently walking through Berk, cheifing, leading, and managing the island as ever. This year, they were more swamped then ever before. With their infant son, one of the harshest of Freezes that Berk has ever seen, and their adjustment to leading the ever growing clan, their strees and anxiety levels hit an all time high. Hiccup, even though he is a stubborn Viking as ever, finally saw that they were in desperate need of a helping hand. It was mostly Lyken they needed help with. Who knew a baby was in sucha constant need to be fed, burped, played with, entertained, and pooped?

Hiccup was reluctantly accepting that they couldn't do this on their own, but Astrid thought otherwise. She was still the independent Viking as ever. Hiccup thought that persona suited her well, but he didn't need this right now.

"No, Hiccup! I can do this; we can do this. I don't need help." Astrid snarled. She was tiring of Hiccup's attempts to persuade her. Why couldn't the damn man realize that she could handle it? It made no sense to her!

"Astrid! I, we, cannot handle another meeting disrupted by his needs! We're already behind as it is. I don't want to admit it either, but we need help. Mom has been offering to take him off our hands, and so has yours-" Astrid interrupted his speech by turning around and glaring him down. She would've punched his shoulder like she always does, but she currently was occupied by holding her son. She was rocking him back and forth, trying to make him fall asleep. Her valiant attempts were fails though.

"Enough Hiccup! I told you before; I'll tell you again. The answer is no!" She whispered-shouted. Hiccup groaned and buried his heand in his hands, trying to keep his temper in check.

"How about this, we have my mom take him off our hands for one whole day. If it doesn't help, but it will, I won't pester you anymore about it and the matter is closed. Is that a deal?" Astrid stopped and thought about this. It was tempting, because there was a pretty good chance she'll win and be right. She never gets tired of being right, especially with Hiccup.

"Fine, I'll do it. But if I win, you'll have to do the night shifts for the next week. If you win, I'll do something for you. Deal?" Hiccup smirked widely.

"Deal. It happens tomorrow. I'll go and tell her. Prepare to lose Astrid!" He yelled happily, running off to tell his mother of their bet. Astrid rolled her eyes at her husband's immaturity and false hope. Everyone in Berk knew full well that she always wins a bet. Looks like Hiccup has to find out the hard way.

* * *

"Are you sure you have everything Valka?" Astrid asked never push for what seemed like the hundredth time. It had barely been past sunrise and Astrid's already pacing with anxiety and worry. She, of course, blames her husband.

"Yes, dear. Don't worry, it isn't my fist time caring for a babe. We'll be fine." Valka reassured. Astrid sighed in resignation. Valka gave a knowing smile her way. She knew what it felt like to give your precious son away to another for care. She had done multiple times for her husband's sake.

"See, Astrid! Mom knows what she's doing. We have to get to the meeting soon or we'll be late. Again." Astrid rolled her eyes at her husband's insistence and urgency. He will pay later.

The couple, one dragging the other out the door, finally left the grandmother and babe in peace. Valka looked at her sleeping grandpas in her arms. She rocked him back and forth gently and soothingly, admiring his purity and peacefulness.

Though she rather not like to admit it, but she prayed to Odin that Hiccup would actually be right on this. She won't know how'll she live on without seeing her beautiful grandson every day.

* * *

It was high past noon, and Lyken laid contentedly in his grandmother's arms. While rocking him asleep after changing his lion cloth, Valka had fallen asleep herself,securely clutching unto Lyken.

Lyken, being the curious babe he is, decided he didn't like to be in her arms anymore. He somehow managed to free himself from Valka's grasp and oh-so gracefully roll to the wooden floor. He turned and pulled gunsel to his hand a and knees and crawled. To where exactly? No one, not even Thor, knew really.

While crawling around harmlessly, enjoying his newfound freedom, a bright glow had caught his eyes. He turned his large head to face his new fascination. He began to crawl towards it. Closer and closer he went. The closer to the brightness, the hotter it felt.

Because Lyken was crawling towards an open fire in the living room pit. And he was having the time of his life.

Soon, the babe was within touching distance of the fire. Lyken felt hot, very hot, but he didn't know why he was. All he knew was that he wanted to touch the strange, moving things in front of him. Lyken sat down on his bum and slowly moved his chubby arm towards the fire. He was mere inches away from the flame a when a black mob had nipped his shirt, pulling him in the air, and wobbled away.

Toothless soon laid down, close to his rider's mother, and plopped the innocent babe in a cocoon. Unknowingly by both, Tootless had saved his ruder's infant's life. Quite heroically actually.

* * *

The sun was close to setting and Astrid dragged her husband to their home. She was quite excited to prove her husband wrong and win their little bet. The night shifts were taking quite a toll on her.

"Come on Hiccup!" She whinned. Yes, ladies and gentlemen, Astid Haddock whinned. Hiccup looked at her wide-eyed.

"You reallly want to win this bet, don't ya?" He chuckled lightly. Astrid cuffed his head and soon, they reached their doorstep. Astrid quietly opened the large wooden door and slipped in with the Chief close behind. They sauntered over to the living room. They heard the crackling of the fire and the muffled giggles of a babe.

They turned the corner to a shocking, yet cute surprise.

Valka was sowing up Lyken's ripped shirt where they had last seen her this morning. Lyken, on the other hand, was being tossed lightly up in the air by Hiccup's black Night Fury. Astrid was in shock and Hiccup was smirking rather brightly.

"Hey mom. Hey Toothless. What's going on over here?" Hiccup asked with a nervous curiosity. Valka chuckled light-heartedly, and Toothless gave him his gummy smile.

"Well. It seems as though I had taken to a nap, and when I woke up, I saw yer dragon playing with meh grandson. I couldn't separate the two and Toothless wouldn't hurt him. So, there's tha'." Valka explained with a light smile. Hiccup cockily smirked at his wife when she fumed.

"And you were saying M'Lady?" Astrid whacked his arm and that was the end of it. Well. That is until the bickering continued on exactly who "won" the bet.

All was well at Berk. Though not a soul knew of what almost happened to the future chief of Berk, but still. It was peaceful besides the bickering of the Chief and his stubborn wife.

* * *

**I am so sorry for the long update! I just started high school in early August and I'm still working on it. So, in future reference, it'll be awhile until the next one. I really hoped you enjoyed it. I love Toothless so much so how could I not include him?**

**Yeah, but anyway, remember to review, follow and favorite. This series is sadly coming to a close though. About two or three left. Maybe more depending on what I feel like. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Do to prior engagements and life-death situations, this author, , has hereby declared this account, "dead." She is facing a terminal sickness, and she has asked me, a close friend/family member of hers, to close down her accounts.

Therefore, she will no longer be posting stories. Her story, **A Twist in Our Fairytale**, will deleted by no later than **7/31/15**. And her other story, **If You Would Stay Beside Me**, will be marked as "completed." Her other two stories, **Pathetic is the New Black** and **The Bookworm and the Keeper**, will still be available to read. However, since these accounts cannot be deleted, it will still be available to the site. But do not expect any postings, updates, new stories, or activity on this account.

We accept your condolences and sorrow with thanks and appreciation. She has also asked me to tell you this message.

_"Hey guys... I know I started to promise updating, and my family situation was fixed, but it took a turn for the worse. I'm sorry I can't finish these stories. I'm sorry I've left you hanging. And I'm sorry for letting you down. But if it still counts, thank-you for being faithful. Thank-you for being loyal and encouraging readers. I loved you guys and your enthusiasm each stepped of the way. It'd encouraged me to continue, despite my current health. I love you all! Thank-you so much!_

_Sincerely, ."_

Again, I also apologize for this inconvenience for this horrible event. Please pray for her. Please forgive her. Thank-you.


End file.
